<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now Hiring by Bitchie_Richie69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809137">Now Hiring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69'>Bitchie_Richie69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I dont know where im going with this but buckle in, John Wick gets a hug, John Wick needs a hug, More tags to be added, Reader is a BAMF, Single dad John Wick, Slow Burn, Takes place during John Wick chapter 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchie_Richie69/pseuds/Bitchie_Richie69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been working at a dead end shitty bartending job for the past few months since moving to new york.<br/>Thankfully, A regular of yours helps you get a new job</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick/You, Reader/John Wick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now Hiring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALRIGHT FOLKS. This was a literal shower thought that has taken over my entire life. I want to thank my friend MeetMeInTheMatinee for beta reading because it was seriously a mess at first. I have no idea where im going with it but I dont plan on leaving it here. <br/>Buckle in fellas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You have been living in new york for a few months now. You needed a much needed change of scenery last minute and decided to sell everything you had and start fresh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting the first job you could find was okay at first, but you suddenly realized that the bar you worked at was probably the sketchiest place around. Getting special training on what to do if there was a shootout in the bar, what to do if someone handed you a golden coin rather than their proper payment. And most importantly, to never show any fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pretty easy to say that you wanted to find a new job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were on the edge of just giving up when one of your favorite customers took a seat at the bar, a warm smile on his face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus!” You smile, walking over in front of the older gentleman </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?” You ask, already making his usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man smiled and shed his coat, graciously taking the drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I've been away on business. What about you? Staying out of trouble I hope?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shrugged, making yourself busy by polishing glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm looking for a new job... The hours are crazy and the pay isn't even that good considering I don't make tips from people with golden coins. Aside from you of course” You smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus hummed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really.. Anything in particular you’re looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You shook your head, leaning against the counter slightly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything that pays more than the ten dollars I make now..” You huff, Glancing over and seeing a man waiting for a drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back” You hum. Making your way down towards the man and taking his drink order, smiling nicely as he drunkenly flirted with you before you managed to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention the sexual harassment...” You mutter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marcus chuckled, glancing down at his drink before he paused, pulling a pen from his pocket and scribbling something down on a napkin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here... A good friend of mine is actually looking for some help with his dog. He goes on trips about as frequently as I do. He's willing to discuss payment too.” He says with a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down at the napkin, you smiled fondly and slipped it into your apron pocket</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Marcus... I owe you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook his head, finishing his drink before he slid a golden coin as well as a five dollar bill across the counter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All I ask is you stay safe, Kiddo” He says with a nod before walking out of the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When you got home after a late shift, it was in the early morning and you were dead tired. Shuffling into your small apartment, you kicked off your shoes and collapsed onto your bed, deciding to send a quick text message to the number Marcus had left you before you felt sleep absorb your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You woke up a few hours later to the obnoxious ringtone of your phone, Groaning softly you reached over and answered it, not even bothering to check the caller ID.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.. Hello?” You groan out, Glancing at your watch to see it was 11:30 in the morning. You slept for a decent five hours at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Am I speaking with a miss Y/l/n?” The voice asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pushed yourself to sit up and rubbed your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.. Yeah.. May I ask who's calling?” You say around a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is John. I'm a friend of Marcus, the message you sent said he gave you my number regarding a job?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly everything was coming back, you pulled your phone away and glanced at the message to see an extremely misspelled introduction</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.. I'm so sorry about that.. I had to close my work last night and didn't get home until about 5:30... Uh... Yeah... Marcus is a regular of mine... He gave me your number upon finding out I hadn't found a new job...” You hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay... Any friend of Marcus is a friend of mine.. How soon can you come over for an interview?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You blinked, clearly taken off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... Maybe an hour? That way I can at least look presentable...”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a car? Or should I send a cab for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again. You were surprised</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... Sending a cab would be great. Thank you...”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon, Miss Y/l/n.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you mister…?” You paused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wick.” And with that, the call ended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pulled the phone away and stared at it for a moment, the name was so familiar but you couldn't remember where you heard it from. Deciding to ignore it, you climbed out of bed and started your coffee pot so you could get out of the shower to a fresh pot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You finished your shower and blow dried your hair, fastening it in a ponytail and put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a thick sweater to keep you warm against the cool October air of New York. Putting on a soft amount of makeup before you grabbed everything you might need, phone, wallet, coffee, and your Resume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing out your window you saw a telltale yellow cab waiting outside your building. Grabbing your keys you locked your apartment behind you and walked downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once you approached the cab you smiled, the driver rolled down his window</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you Y/n?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... Do you know where we’re going?” You ask, opening the door and sliding inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But I've been requested to not disclose the address to you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>You suddenly felt a little uneasy but tried to not let it show, Marcus said he trusted this man. You should be able to trust him too then… Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the thick concrete jungle of New York began to slide away and into the more scattered landscape as you began to enter the outskirts of New Jersey. Keeping yourself busy with watching the world pass by until you found the driver had turned onto a private property and stopped outside a large modern house. Full wall windows reflecting the dull grey sunshine peeking through the clouds, Slanted ceilings and a large yard,.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Miss... Here we are...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you... How much do I owe you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Wick already paid for the trip.” He says with a flat look, nodding you climbed out of the car and approached the home. What did this guy do??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You approached the large wooden front door and knocked softly, taking a step back you let yourself admire the house from up close, the wooden accent posts on the outside, perfectly trim yard, leaves scattered along the ground from where the change of season was wrapping the trees in their blanket of yearly rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard the front door open, glancing over you paused when you noticed a tall man standing before you, He was dressed in black slacks and a white button up, Black tie and a black vest. Looking up to his face you saw a trimmed neat beard and dark brown hair slicked back as well as a pair of dark chestnut brown eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Wick..?” You ask softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Y/l/n. Please... Come in.” He says with a small smile, stepping to the side,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You gave a small nod and stepped into the home, the inside just as gorgeous as the outside, looking around your surroundings you nearly ran directly into John when he stopped in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I get you anything to drink?” He asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... Thank you but no thanks.. I'm set” You said as you held up your travel mug slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course... Please... Take a seat.” He said, gesturing to the kitchen counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how do you know Marcus exactly?” He asks, pouring himself his own cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh uh... Well I've only lived here a few months. But when I got my job at the Red Serpent. It was obvious that I was terrified. I had all these scary people walking in. Fights would break out every other night. But then Marcus came in and he helped me out... He's been a regular and someone I like to consider a friend ever since.” You say warmly, smiling at the memory</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you?” You ask, sipping your beverage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiled at this and took a seat across from you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus and I... We work together.” He says, clearly not wanting to elaborate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right... He mentioned how you travel a lot for work too. And that's why you need the dog sitter?” You ask, tilting your head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that... I'm looking for someone who can live here full time since I tend to need to leave for work at a moment's notice. Are you up for the job?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... I'd like to meet the dog in question... What's its name?” You ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have one. Please... Follow me and I'll introduce you.” He said as he slid off his chair and walked towards the backyard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking through the home you admired the modern design, open floor plan and large windows to provide incredible natural lighting, catching a glimpse you could have sworn you saw a bright pink tutu lying on the floor, however you decided not to mention it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon arriving outside, you saw the dog in question, a blue-grey Pitbull that appeared to be no more than a year old. However, you weren't expecting to see the toddler playing with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl had long black hair, she was wearing a bright pair of pink rain boots and a matching jacket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh... is the kid a neighbor?” You ask, glancing up at the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope... She's mine. I didn't want to mention her to anyone... No one knows I have a girl. It would make work more… Interesting.” He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's her name?” You ask, smiling as you watched the little girl throw leaves into the air and the dog try to bite at them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oliviya..” He hums, A warm smile on his face “She just turned four last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't help but grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... Lucky for you, I adore children. And dogs alike. I'd love to work for you if given the chance.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At that, John seemed to stiffen slightly, glancing down at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n I am putting an immense amount of trust in you. The only reason you’re standing here now is because Marcus spoke very highly of you and considers you a friend. If he can trust you. Then I should... But if </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> happens, to that little girl or that dog? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> make you regret having ever met me.” He says in a low tone, brown eyes turning nearly black as he stared you down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to form words you could only nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... Y-yes sir...” You say in a small tone, glancing down at your feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later, the small girl and the dog ran over, the dog jumping up onto John and licking at him from where he could reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey boy. Down. Good dog. Olive, Sweetheart... This is Y/n... She's going to be taking care of you when I need to go away for work. Remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl looked you over before she looked up at John</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she nice?” She asks softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You couldn't help but smile softly, glancing at John who was currently staring her down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. But if you don't think so. You tell me okay?” He says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliviya nodded and walked up to you, lightly tugging your sweater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go play with me?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You smiled and knelt down, tapping your chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm... I dunno... I still haven't gotten a good look around the house... But I think I have the perfect solution.” She says with a knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliviya looked up at you. Her big blue eyes shining with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we played hide and seek? That way. We can play...and I can figure out where everything is in the house?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oliviya gasped and jumped slightly. “Yeah! Daddy? Please? Pleeease?” She begs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John chuckled and nodded.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course, Olive... But you know the rules right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The girl nodded “No going in the basement” She nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You pushed yourself to your feet and extended a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hide and I count okay? Why don't you take me somewhere to count?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oliviya grinned and nodded, clutching onto your hand and pulling you inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were moving onto your fourth game when John stopped the two of you. He was now wearing a jacket over his suit and holding his car keys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go attend some important business. I should be gone for no more than a few hours. Olive? You know what to do when Y/n says it's bedtime right?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl nodded, walking over and hugging her dads knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brush my teeth and get into my jammies. Will you be here tomorrow?” She asks hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If this meeting goes well then I might not leave again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oliviya grinned and moved back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye daddy!” She waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You offered a small smile to the man and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck Mr, Wick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be home by ten.” He says, and with that he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing at your watch you noticed it had started getting a little late. Unsure of where the time went, you looked down at the little girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I made us dinner...and we watch a movie before bedtime?” She asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oliviya nodded and ran into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we have asghetti?” She asks, climbing onto the large bar stool in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened the cabinets to make yourself familiar with the lay out and smiled, pulling out the ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can do that. Are you gonna eat everything I give you?” You ask, pulling out a pot and beginning to fill it with water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette girl nodded, making herself comfy on the table as she watched you cook.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, one movie became two. And two became three. And before you knew it both you and Oliviya had fallen asleep on the couch. The small girl tucked into your chest as you had propped your feet up onto the couch, the dog curled up at your feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You only woke up when you heard the sound of footsteps slowly approaching. Blinking your eyes open you were met with Johns dark brown ones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep well?” He asks, an amused look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... Uh... Me or her?” You ask, gesturing to the child who was currently fast asleep in your arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John smiled and took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you... Would you mind putting her to bed while I take a shower?” He asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded and slowly sat up, Oliviya reflexively wrapping her arms around your neck as she sighed softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as you tucked the small girl in, the doorbell rang through the house, raising an eyebrow you stood up and walked out to the loft, trying to get a glance at who was at the door. Moving to John's room you could hear the shower still running and decided to answer the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon opening the door you were greeted with a man in a very expensive looking suit, several men standing behind him all donning black suits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.. Can I help you?” You ask, eyes flicking back and forth between the man and the group of people behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.. Is Mr Wick home?” He asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.. Yeah.. He's in the shower though.. What can I do for you?” You ask, leaning against the door</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook his head </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mr Wick and I are long time friends. He knows I'm coming” He assures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitating for a moment you nodded and opened the door wider, letting the man inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So... Might I ask who you are? John doesn’t usually have company over. Especially this late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked into the kitchen, taking a moment to remove your sweater and remove your hair from the tight ponytail it was in as you grabbed yourself a cup of coffee, Signaling if he wanted one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just the dog sitter..” you say plainly, something about this guy rubbed you the wrong way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... Of course... Just a dog sitter.” He hums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spun around and sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell is that supposed to mean?” You snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You froze in place at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind you, spinning around you were bright red, meeting John’s very amused gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Santino. I wasn't expecting you. Y/n... Would you please go make sure that the dog is okay?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded slowly and glanced back at the man named Santino and left the room. Walking upstairs you glanced inside Oliviyas room and smiled when you saw the sight of her and the dog curled up beside each other on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked out and closed the door softly and made your way back downstairs just as the man was leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry John..” He said as he left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving into the kitchen to gather your things, you approached behind John.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to stay here for the night? I don't know if i'm still employed after your meeting...”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>John paused and looked down at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go wake up Oliviya and bring her downstairs please.” He says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confused, you nodded and turned around. Making your way up the steps before the sound of glass shattering made you pause, turning on the steps you were suddenly pushed back slightly from an explosion sounding in the kitchen. Screaming, you ran upstairs and into Oliviya’s room and pulled her into your arms, quickly running out of the room holding her close, watching as another explosion bloomed in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god..” You breathe out, running down the steps and out towards the back door with Oliviya crying in your arms and dog following behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Managing to find your way out into the backyard you carefully set the child down and looked around, John was nowhere in sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dog? Stay here. Keep an eye on Oliviya. I need to go find John.” You breathe out, flinching when you hear the windows shattering from the heat. Glancing back to the girl before you ran inside, the hot flames kissed your skin as you ran through the home, glass shattering and wooden beams already beginning to fall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You finally managed to Find john unconscious on the floor, probably from being in close proximity to a blast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John!” You cry out, running over and kneeling down, shaking the man awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John, you need to get up, we need to get out of here!” You shout. Standing to your feet and yanking the man up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly John managed to push himself to his feet, looking around then up at you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?!?” He asks, gripping your shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John... She's outside, she's fine! Come on we need to get you out of here” You say, grabbing his wrist and yanking him through the house,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>smoke filling your lungs as you blindly navigated through the thick fog of smoke, grabbing onto what must have been a support pole from the staircase, crying out at the feeling of your flesh blistering from the red hot metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John grabbed your wrist this time and pulled you out of the house, Finding where Oliviya was currently sobbing where you left her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John ran over and picked her up, holding her close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not too long after, The fire department and police as well as paramedics all arrived. Firefighters worked on putting out the blaze as you sat in the back of an ambulance with Oliviya in your lap. Because of the adrenaline coursing through your body, you didn't realize how severe the burn on your hand was until the paramedic began to dress it. The screaming hot pain shooting up your arm as it was disinfected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Focusing on John who was currently sitting not too far from you, speaking to a police officer before the stranger approached you, giving a small sympathetic smile before he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment your hand was wrapped, you blocked out everything you were told and stood up, holding the child close despite your right hand protesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John…? What happened?” You ask quietly, Oliviya had since fallen back asleep, curled up in your arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John didn't say anything for a moment before he looked down at you. Eyes filled with something you could only describe as hatred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems you’ll be keeping your position after all.” He says before he sighed deeply. Reaching into his pocket he conjured a set of car keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me. I know a place we can stay.” He says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, John parked his car outside a large elegant hotel than you recognized to be the Continental. A few patrons at the bar would talk about it, and you had passed it once or twice on your way to work. But you had never gone inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing here? John?” You ask, sliding out of the car, Oliviya now awake but still gripping onto you life a lifeline,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John said nothing as you followed him inside the hotel, Dog trailing close behind you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You felt hot under the gaze of everyone landing on you and John, both of you covered in ash and soot, you with a bandage wrapped around your hand as well as the small child in your arms. You almost didn't process what was happening until you heard John speak again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two rooms please. And a set of clean clothes for all of us and I need to see the manager” he says firmly, sliding three golden coins across the counter. The same coins Marcus would pay in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John what-” You began but was cut off by the tall man at the counter</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to announce you to the manager?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John nodded, taking the keys once they were offered and walked towards the elevators once directing the dog to stay put at the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John? Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me what's going on? What the hell happened back there?” You ask, having to jog lightly to keep up with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now Y/n” He says firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huffing you followed close behind and stepped into the elevator, thick silence filling the space between the two of you until you left the elevator, following John close behind as he unlocked one of the rooms, you made your way inside and set Oliviya down and gently brushed her hair from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay here for me? I need to talk to your dad..” You whisper. The little girl nodding, shuffling under the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing over, you noticed John already making his way out of the room, Running to catch up to him you reached out to grab his shoulder only to be stopped by him spinning around and clutching the wrist to your injured hand, causing you to cry out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n… Leave it..” he says in a dark tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring into his eyes you set your jaw</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No..” You say firmly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I deserve some fucking answers so I'm coming with whether you like it or not.” You say, your own voice set in stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched him clench his jaw before eventually releasing your wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine... But you stay quiet, understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All you did was glare up at him, following him into the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud ding signalling you were on the floor snapped you from your tired daze, adrenaline starting to wear off and replacing your body with exhaustion. Closely following behind John as he approached an older gentleman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonathan! How wonderful to see you again” The man smiles, glancing behind his shoulder and raising his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And present company?” He asks, glancing up to John who had quickly ushered him to the side, both of them seeming to share some type of heated discussion, leaving you standing there. His face only grew more and more angry by the second before he came marching your way, tightly gripping your arm and began to pull you away before you reached up and slapped him hard, the sting in your burned hand causing you to see spots for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older gentleman looked stunned as John simply froze, glaring at you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>answers</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” You shout “You hire me as a dog sitter, decide to not tell me about Oliviya until I've already met her! Disappear for five hours before coming back and some stranger shows up! And then proceeds to blow your fucking house up! I. Want. Answers!” You shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n.. Please...” John says softly, voice sounding broken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what? What next John. If I wasn't there. Your daughter would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>died.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You say, stumbling back when John suddenly lunged towards you only to be stopped by the older male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonathan!” He shouts, causing you to look over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need I inform you what happens if you conduct any form of violence on the grounds of the continental?” He asks, John immediately shifted his posture, continuing to glare you down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now...” He begins, walking towards you to help you to your feet before looking back over at John.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonathan I'm sure you’re aware that nothing can come to any harm for your or your family while in my hotel, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John looked over and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then... I suggest you do as Mr, D’Antonio asks and leave this hotel a free man. Raise your daughter.” He says in a soft tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John paused, glancing at the older man before shifting his gaze to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Winston..” He says quietly, giving you one last look before he turned to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moved to follow him before the man dubbed Winston stopped you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spun on your feet and faced him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n..” You introduce, the man smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n.. Might I ask how you got mixed up in such a situation?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You glance over your shoulder and found John was waiting for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marcus... He told me John was looking for some help and...I needed a job.” You say quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winston nodded. “Very well..Please...make yourself comfortable, and don't hesitate to ask for me need you require anything.” He says, a warm smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You mirrored the smile and nodded, thanking him before you left to join John once again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once you arrived to the hotel room, you found a clean pair of clothes that looked to be in your size if not a little larger sitting on the bed. However, all you could do was think of what happened in the last 8 hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John can you please explain to me what's going on here? Why didn't anyone know about your daughter? Who was that at your house? And why do you use the golden coins that everyone refuses to tell me about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John sighed, walking over to the small table that held a bottle full of an amber liquid, pouring some into a glass he took a seat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's.. A long story..” He says quietly, sipping his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walked over and removed the glass from his hands and set it down harshly on the glass tabletop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well I have time. Start talking” You say sharply, crossing your arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John looked up at you with a surprised expression but sighed, leaning back in his seat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do you wanna know?” He asks, staring up at you,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>